The invention relates to condenser apparatus for separating fiber material from an air current. In particular, the condenser dedusts textile fibers, old fibrous textile material, etc. The condenser conducts a fiber laden air current to a circulating element having screens through which the air exists, while the fiber material is entrained and dropped from the housing.
It has been known, for separating fiber material, etc., from an air current, to use screening drum separators whereby loose dust may also escape through said screening drum. Generally, the screening drum periphery of such separators is provided with longitudinally extending bars which entrain the material in the sense of rotation of the drum. The height of said bars being relatively low and the fiber material contained in the air current possibly also comprising larger flocks or clusters, the operation of the condenser may be affected by clogging or the like. To eliminate this risk, the side walls of the housing receiving the screening drum are formed as flaps which, in case of larger accumulations of material lumps, etc., may yield. As a result, the efficiency of the condenser, in particular dedusting of material, is considerably impaired. Further, inside the screening drum, shielding elements, i.e., so-called air shields have to be installed in order to ensure that the sucking effect is as uniform as possible over the length of the screening drum. The structural expenditure of the screening drum separator is relatively high and complicated. Due to the relatively low throughput volume conditioned by construction, the screening drum separator is operated at a relatively high speed.
An object of the invention is to provide condenser apparatus for the separation of fiber material from an air current which is of a simple design and reliable in operation, and yet is highly effective for separation and dedusting.